¿San Valentín?
by Gothic Amethyst
Summary: Parecía otro dia cualquiera a bordo del Sunny, pero Luffy se dio cuenta que algo era diferente en el ambiente del barco. ¿Podrá descubrir qué es? Shonen ai


Aviso que es un Shonen ai muy ligerito, por si acaso xD

**¿San Valentín?**

Aquella mañana se presentaba bastante fría, la brisa del mar le hizo sentir un leve escalofrío y por inercia se frotó ambos brazos con las manos. Luffy permanecía como cada mañana sobre el mascaron del Sunny y algo le decía que aquel iba a ser un día especial. A lo lejos escuchaba a Ussop contar una de sus fantásticas historias mientras Chopper le prestaba atención con gran ilusión. Escuchó también los martillazos de Franky, el cual estaría ocupado arreglando algo o creando alguna nueva arma. Después percibió un delicioso olor provenir de la cocina, pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para un segundo desayuno y demasiado pronto para el almuerzo.

Se giró y sin pensarlo puso rumbo a la cocina para ver que estaba preparando Sanji a esas horas. Se asomó por la puerta y le hizo gracia ver al cocinero de tan buen humor, estaba tarareando una alegre canción mientras observaba el horno. Brook también se encontraba allí, tomando tranquilamente una taza de té. Luffy se dirigió al horno, el aroma ahora se hizo más intenso a cada paso y le dio ganas de abrirlo y zamparse todo lo que hubiera allí dentro, pero se contuvo por su bien.

— Sanji, ¿qué haces? — preguntó relamiéndose los labios sin apartar la mirada del horno.

— Estoy preparando un bizcocho especial para mis dos chicas favoritas — afirmó con orgullo mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Ya solo le quedaba esperar. — Cuando lleguemos al puerto de Brigtherlen compraré algunas nueces para acompañar.

— Siempre les estás cocinando cosas — se quejó el capitán mirándole algo receloso.

— Eso a ti no te incumbe — añadió Sanji —. Además hoy es especial.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó intrigado.

— ¡Porque hoy es San Valentín, zoquete! — le propinó un leve golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es eso de San Valentín?

— ¿No sabes nada acerca del Día de San Valentín? — preguntó Brook extrañado.

Sanji le miró algo anonadado, su capitán era un chico despistado pero, ¿tanto para no conocer el día de los enamorados? Se sentó en una de las sillas de la enorme cocina y suspiró antes de seguir hablando.

— Veamos, San Valentín es un día especial para hacerles regalos bonitos a las chicas más hermosas. ¡Por eso estoy preparando esta sorpresa a mis adoradas Nami y Robin! ¿Entiendes ahora?

Luffy más que aclararse, se le hizo todo confuso. Nunca en su infancia había oído algo como eso, tal vez porque nunca le preocupó esos temas pero ahora algo se removió en su interior. ¿Por qué chicas? Dejó de pensar en el tema y se alejó de allí algo dubitativo.

— Me da la sensación que no has hecho más que confundirle — dijo Brook mirando inquisitivamente al cocinero.

— Que importa, seguramente no haya entendido nada. Además estoy seguro de que no quiere darle ningún regalo a nadie. Estamos hablando de Luffy, el cabeza de goma.

— Pues yo creo que ahora estará dándole vueltas al asunto, ya lo verás.

Mientras discutían sobre el tema, Ussop y Chopper entraron en la cocina y escucharon parte de la conversación de sus dos compañeros. El tema parecía ser lo único de interés allí hasta que Ussop mencionó que podían hacer una apuesta. Sanji no dudó en aceptar, alegando que Luffy no iba a dar ningún regalo a nadie. A Brook le pareció algo mezquina la idea pero finalmente se animó, apostando que Luffy daría algún regalo a alguno de los presentes en el barco esa misma noche. Ussop apostó a que se lo daría a Nami y Chopper eligió a Robin.

— ¿Qué demonios estáis confabulando? — Zoro entró a la cocina junto a Franky, intrigado por las ultimas palabras que escuchó de sus alocados compañeros. Se quedaron en silencio observando el rostro enfadado del espadachín hasta que Franky se acercó al grupo y soltó parte del dinero.

— Yo apuesto por Nami — anunció mientras se unía al cántico de sus compañeros celebrando la apuesta.

— ¡Sois peor que unos críos! — gritó el espadachín, pero nadie le hacía el menor caso.

Zoro comenzó a temblar de la rabia que sentía y se alejó de allí dando un portazo, dejando atrás a los demás. Estaban locos, Luffy no era ese tipo de persona, no le imaginaba dando regalos a las mujeres. Aunque el hecho de que nunca le hubiera visto hacer algo así, no significaba que realmente el capitán no lo deseara. Se quedó pensativo y le asaltó a la mente la imagen de Nami y Luffy juntos. ¿Esos dos como pareja? Nami era imposible de preocuparse por alguien más que de sí misma y Luffy apenas era consciente de sí mismo. En definitiva, era algo imposible, pero aun así sintió celos al pensarlo y eso fue lo que más le molestó. Estaban las cosas difíciles para él. ¿Qué sentía hacia Luffy? No pudo contestarse a sí mismo, ni ahora ni nunca. Y desde hacía tiempo esa pregunta pugnaba en su interior y como tantas otras veces, la cerró bajo llave en su corazón.

Al levantar la vista, observó a Luffy de nuevo en el mascaron, tan alegre como de costumbre. Seguramente el capitán ya se habría olvidado del tema, él era así. Pero sin saber por qué sus pies comenzaron a dirigirse rumbo a proa, hasta quedarse quieto tras su

compañero. Zoro quería saber qué era lo que pensaba su capitán.

— Hey, Luffy — se preguntó cómo iba a iniciar un tema como ése. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y finalmente tras pensarlo mucho se alejó de allí, como si no hubiera pasado nada. De nuevo la razón se antepuso a su corazón.

— ¿Zoro? — Luffy se quedó extrañado viendo como su compañero se alejaba de él, parecía enfadado por algo. Aunque realmente Zoro siempre tenía esa expresión en el rostro, especialmente cuando alguien le despertaba de su siesta — ¿Habré hecho algo malo?

Tras una comida algo austera por la ausencia de Zoro y una tarde bastante tranquila, llegaron al puerto de Brigtherlen. Los tripulantes del Sunny atrancaron el barco y únicamente Sanji y Nami parecían querer hacer una corta visita al pueblo. Zoro observó sutilmente a la navegante mientras bajaba del navío y cerró los ojos nuevamente para continuar con su siesta. Pero entonces escuchó la inconfundible voz de su capitán.

— ¡Namiiiiii! — gritó con fuerza —. ¡Espérame que voy contigo!

— ¿Estás seguro? Solo iré por unos pinceles y papel, será aburrido. Sería mejor si fueras con Sanji — intentó convencerle en vano y finalmente ambos se encaminaron al pueblo.

— Os lo dije, ganaré la apuesta — mencionó Ussop con orgullo —. Esos dos seguro que quieren estar a solas.

Zoro los vio alejarse de allí juntos y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Continuó con la mirada fija en el horizonte aunque las figuras de ambos se perdieron ya entre la multitud del puerto. Suspiró resignado, dando media vuelta dirección a su habitación.

No muy lejos de ahí, Robin observó cada gesto del espadachín y se quedó pensativa. ¿Tal vez estaba frente a un trío amoroso? Decidió esperar para ver que ocurría durante aquel extraño día.

* * *

Luffy observaba los puestos del mercado con bastante desinterés. Realmente era tedioso ir con Nami a por material que a él no le servía para nada. Pero necesitaba hablar con ella. Al terminar las compras, Luffy comenzó a iniciar la conversación del asunto que le preocupaba.

— ¿San Valentín? — Nami se quedó algo extrañada por la pregunta de Luffy y le miró con algo de asombro.

— Sanji me dijo que era un día para regalar algo bonito a las mujeres que sean hermosas, pero no entiendo porqué habría de hacer algo así.

Nami se quedó asombrada unos instantes y comenzó a reír suavemente.

— No hagas caso a ese casanova, Luffy — dijo a su capitán, estaba segura que Luffy tenía la cabeza hecha un lío por culpa de Sanji —. San Valentín es el día de los enamorados. Un día especial para dos personas que se quieren mucho y se suele dar un regalo a la persona que sea más importante para ti — aclaró con una sonrisa.

— Ahora entiendo — Luffy se alegró al oír la verdad —. ¿Tu vas a dar un regalo a alguien? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Que va — confesó la navegante —. Sólo cuando conozca a la persona más importante para mí será la afortunada de recibir un regalo mío, jaja.

— No cambiarás, Nami — Luffy se dejó contagiar por el optimismo de su amiga y se llenó de coraje para confesarle algo que no sabía cómo mencionar —. Tengo que decirte algo, respecto a éste día...

* * *

Tras un par de horas, la tripulación emprendió de nuevo rumbo al océano. Antes de cenar se reunieron en la cocina para ultimar sus apuestas. Ussop continuaba convencido de su victoria mientras que Sanji no lo veía muy fiable. Zoro se preguntó por qué demonios estaba ahí, tal vez quería saber la verdad aunque ésta fuera dolorosa. Mientras hablaban sobre el tema la puerta se abrió y todos giraron la vista a las recién llegadas, Nami y Robin.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó Nami sospechando alguna tontería por parte de los muchachos. Ussop se acercó felizmente a ella y le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Luffy te ha dado algún regalo hoy? — ya no pudo aguantar más la intriga, quería el dinero de la apuesta cuanto antes.

— ¿A mi? — se quedó extrañada por la pregunta — Serás idiota, ¡claro que no! Y de haber sido así lo habría rechazado — le alejó de ahí propinándole una patada por ser tan cotilla.

— ¿Así que se trataba de una apuesta? — preguntó Robin uniendo los cabos sueltos.

— ¡Son unos idiotas, les dije que no lo hicieran! — afirmó Zoro. Ahora se sentía algo más calmado al saber que Luffy no estaba con la navegante. Realmente estaba aliviado y hasta dejó mostrar una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Lo veis? Sabía perfectamente que no iba a darle ningún regalo a nadie — Sanji estaba contento pues él sería el ganador esa noche.

— En eso te equivocas Sanji — mencionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa picarona — Luffy compró un regalo esta tarde, pero no para mí — añadió.

— ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Entonces he ganado yo? — preguntó Chopper.

Ahora todas las miradas se dirigieron a Robin, ¿sería ella la afortunada? A Zoro se le heló la sangre, no había pensado en ello. ¿Y si fue con Nami para comprar un regalo a la arqueóloga? Miró a la morena y sintió sus afilados ojos sobre él. Algo no iba bien, no podía dejar de pensar en su capitán.

— En verdad, yo lo sé — confesó Nami — pero no os diré nada, me parece muy divertido veros caer tan bajo.

— ¡Esto es una tontería! Me marcho a hacer ejercicio no me llaméis para cenar — enfadado más consigo mismo que con sus compañeros, Zoro se alejó de allí con un semblante tan serio que daba miedo mirarle.

Nami suspiró.

* * *

Los gritos de Sanji dieron el aviso de que la cena ya estaba servida. Todos esperaron a Luffy, impacientes por ver cuándo daría el regalo. A los pocos segundos, el capitán entró en la cocina con un paquete en la mano, bastante mal envuelto por cierto. Todos le miraron en silencio pero Luffy no mencionó nada mientras engullía la comida como si no se hubiese alimentado en cien años. Una perenne sonrisa se mantenía en el juvenil rostro y todos comenzaron a cenar en silencio.

— Estaba riquísimo Sanji, como siempre. ¡Hasta luego!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la fugaz visita de Luffy, y lo más importante es que se llevó el regalo de nuevo con él. Se miraron unos a otros sin comprender nada.

— Perdéis el tiempo — sonrió Nami para sí misma.

* * *

Luffy salió a cubierta con el regalo en la mano. Recorrió parte del barco pero no encontraba lo que estaba buscando hasta que divisó a Zoro en la popa del barco. Se acercó sigilosamente, observando cómo el espadachín hacía ejercicio a esas horas de la noche. Lo cierto es que le dieron ganas de sorprenderle por detrás pero supo que le iba a molestar. A veces Zoro podía llegar a tener muy mal genio.

Zoro en cambio notó la presencia de su capitán desde que llegó y no hacía más que incomodarle, pero no iba a dar media vuelta para mirarle. Estaba ya harto de ese estúpido día que tanto odiaba. Aun así el silencio de su compañero le estaba cansando en demasía.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Luffy? — inquirió con un tono bastante despreciativo que no pasó por alto su amigo.

— No te vi durante la cena — Luffy se sorprendió un poco por el mal humor de Zoro e intentó suavizar sus palabras para no hacerle enojar más.

— Puedes comerte mi parte si es eso lo que quieres.

— En verdad, ya me la comí. Pero no era eso lo que quería contarte. Lo cierto es que hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, verás esta tarde con Nami...

— ¡¿No te das cuenta que estoy ocupado!? — gritó sin poder contenerse. De nuevo aquel nombre le puso con los nervios desbocados. Siempre Nami, Nami esto, Nami aquello. Ya estaba cansado de ellos. De Nami, de Robin y de sus tontos compañeros que no se daban cuenta de todo el daño que le estaba haciendo aquella estúpida apuesta —. Me da igual que demonios hicieras con esa bruja, o con la estirada de Robin. ¡No me importa! ¡Déjame tranquilo y no molestes!

Luffy se quedó perplejo, ni siquiera le dejó explicarse. Cada palabra de Zoro le hirió profundamente, cada sonido que salía de sus labios con ese tono lleno de amargo rencor, le destrozaba el alma. De alguna forma, siempre conseguía enfadar al espadachín. Dio gracias por no ver el rostro de Zoro mientras le decía todo aquello. Le dieron ganas de golpearle por idiota, pero se contuvo y únicamente le dirigió unas imperceptibles palabras antes de irse.

— De acuerdo, ya me voy.

Zoro se reprendió a sí mismo por comportarse como un celoso sin remedio. Pero no pudo evitarlo, cada vez que Luffy la nombraba le hacía un daño terrible. Y ahora estaba más confuso que nunca. Pero eso no le daba derecho a comportarse así con él, con su mejor amigo y con la persona más importante de su vida. Suspiró y dejó las pesas en el suelo, le debía una disculpa. Cuando giró el rostro se sorprendió al ver algo cerca de él, en el suelo.

Era el regalo de Luffy. Sintió que se le paraba el corazón, la culpa comenzó a roerle las entrañas y se maldijo en silencio. "_Te mereces todo lo que te acaece, Zoro"_, pensó el espadachín sumido en la tristeza, "_eres un soberano tonto"_. Se agachó y tomó el regalo entre sus manos decidido a buscar a la persona que menos quería hacer daño, y por desgracia, la que más estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Le encontró rápidamente, Luffy estaba en el mascaron como era habitual. Suspiró y se acercó despacio. El momento que tantas veces había intentado evitar, estaba a punto de suceder y los nervios parecían no ceder. Ni si quiera sabía que palabras escoger, aquello no era lo suyo. Pasó una mano por la nuca intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro.

— Luffy — comenzó sin saber qué decir. Su capitán no giró a verle, permanecía de espaldas con la vista fija en el oscuro mar —. ¿Por qué me diste el regalo a mí?

— ¿Ahora si quieres escucharme? — su voz sonó algo molesta, pero Zoro sabía que solo era una pequeña rabieta —. Es San Valentín. Por eso te lo doy. Nami me dijo que se le hace un regalo a la persona más importante que tienes en la vida.

— Escucha, estás confundido. San Valentín es para las parejas, ¿entiendes? — suspiró con algo de pesadumbre, alzando el regalo para que Luffy lo cogiera. Seguramente su capitán no se tomaba ese día tan en serio, no era propio de él. Y para su desgracia, ellos no eran pareja —. Se lo tienes que dar a alguien a quien...

Luffy no le dejó terminar la frase. Se giró y acercó nuevamente el regalo al espadachín sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

— A la persona más importante y que más quieras, lo sé. Por eso te lo devuelvo. Esa persona eres tú, Zoro.

El silencio se hizo presente y Luffy sintió tanta vergüenza que dio media vuelta y fijó su vista de nuevo en las tranquilas aguas. Pensó que aquél silencio iba a terminar por absorberle hasta que notó como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban concediéndole un calor que nunca antes había sentido. Percibió la respiración de Zoro en el cuello y le hizo temblar de emoción. Luego escuchó en un dulce susurro, palabras que nunca llegó a imaginar de su compañero y amigo.

— Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, Luffy — en ese momento el capitán sintió una agradable excitación por todo su cuerpo, conteniendo la respiración —. Te amo.

Su cuerpo temblaba pero no le importó. Se giró y abrazó con ardor el fuerte cuerpo de Zoro, correspondiendo el abrazo. Se sintió feliz y, por primera vez, completo. Al ver la plena sonrisa de Luffy, Zoro se sintió satisfecho. Nunca imaginó que las cosas terminarían de ese modo, pero daba gracias por ello. Nunca iba a separarse de su capitán y en ese momento se juró que nunca dejaría de amarle. Aunque le costase la vida.

* * *

El sol se veía más brillante aquella mañana y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Observaba como la morena cabellera de Luffy ondeaba con el viento, mostrando una radiante sonrisa. Zoro, desde pequeño, odiaba ese tipo de fechas que realmente no tenían ningún sentido para él. Y San Valentín era el que más aborrecía. Aunque a partir de ahora, consiguió apreciarlo gracias a Luffy, al menos un poquito.

Mientras tanto, en el camarote de Brook...

— ¡Yohohoho! ¡Realmente gané la apuesta! — el esqueleto contaba con ilusión los billetes que ganó en San Valentín. Había sido una noche realmente fructífera.

**Fin**


End file.
